


Re-education

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis learns to hate Roj Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re-education

You slip in another security tape and watch him. Memorize him. You learn the way he moves, the way he gnaws on a finger when he's nervous, and tilts his head when he's unsure. You know his favorite drink, his favorite food, you know the only way he can be persuaded to dance is if he's drunk.

You ask around and you're told he has a fondness for men with dark hair and sarcastic responses.

So you slip into another skin, another personality, and you learn he likes sex a little rough. You learn he moans as if surprised when he's fucked.

He likes to kiss. He loves to kiss...and touch your hair. He smiles as if he doesn't have a care in the world, and won't stop bothering you until you smile in response.

You learn to smile back.

You don't need to learn to moan when he slips his fingers inside of you. Pleasure comes easily.

One night, he surprises you by kissing your fingertips and telling you about a big meeting. He says he loves you.

You surprise yourself by responding in kind.

When the Administration decides they want him picked up, you're there. You didn't have to be, they could have done it without you, but you are. You didn't know he had it in him to hurt you. But perhaps he thought the same thing.

It's months before you recover, and you know you are not the same. You put in a new surveillance tape and watch him. He still gnaws on a finger when he's nervous and tilts his head when he's unsure.

You watch him for hours and learn that hating him is easy.


End file.
